


Comfort

by creampuffqueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Campfire talks, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing moments from canon, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Sukka Week 2020, These two are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Suki is comforted by Sokka's words after their escape from prison. Written for day 3 of sukka week "missing moments from canon"
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! here's a little sukka fluff for your day! please enjoy, and consider checking out my tumblr, @creampuffqueen!

For Suki’s whole life, she’s always had to fight. Always had to be strong. Always had to be the best. 

She never knew her father, not that she particularly cared, and when she was eight years old her mother and all the other Kyoshi warriors left to assist in the war. They never came back. 

The same day the broken remains of their ship floated back to the island, Suki picked up her first pair of fans and joined the lesson in the dojo. 

She rose to the top of the class quickly, and was the youngest warrior to receive her uniform, at only twelve years old. Later, she became the youngest leader, taking up the position on her fifteenth birthday. 

Suki was always strong. Always the leader. She had to look out for herself, and for her girls, too. Little comforts were of little concern to her.

And now, she can’t begin to fathom how she’s going to give this up, as Sokka brushes his fingers through her hair, her head resting on his lap. 

The ride back from the Boiling Rock had found her exhausted; everyone had been exhausted. She fell asleep with her head on Sokka’s shoulder, while Zuko sat nearby, forcing himself awake until Hakoda put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “Get some rest, son.”

Even in her sleep-addled mind, she didn’t miss the subtle flinch in Zuko’s shoulders. But a yawn cut off her thinking and she drifted back asleep.

It was late when they arrived back at the Western Air Temple, but the sound of the airship had everyone awake. Some of the faces were familiar; Katara, Aang, Toph. Still, others she didn’t recognize.

“You should have seen her!” Sokka crowed, an hour later, laughing delightfully so hard he nearly spilled the soup from his bowl all over himself. “That wall had to be fifty feet tall, and she just scaled it like a spider!”

“It was nothing.” Suki brushed it off.

“That’s not _nothing_.” Zuko argued. “The warden nearly pissed himself when he saw you coming. If it weren’t for you, Suki, we would all still be stuck in prison!”

Eventually the conversation had died down, as did Suki’s burst of energy. The Duke drifted off first, the small boy curled against Katara until she scooped him up and carried him to his bedroll. Teo and Toph were next, Aang not far behind. Chit Sang made himself comfortable with just a blanket, and, satisfied that everyone else was taken care of, Katara found her bed as well, Haru and Zuko following suit.

And so Suki finds herself here, eyes heavy, snuggled in a blanket Sokka had managed to grab earlier. Hakoda is the only other person awake besides her and Sokka, seemingly intent on keeping watch all night.

Eventually she can’t keep her head up any longer, finally allowing herself to rest. She lays down, head in Sokka’s lap, like she’s been doing this her whole life.

She’s never spoiled herself with creature comforts before. Just the mere touch on her back is relaxing her more than any calming tea or meditation in the dojo, and she shifts in and out of sleep, the crackling of the fire a melody in her ears. 

With her even breathing, it’s clear that Sokka must think she’s asleep, for his hand stills, resting on her shoulder.

“Sokka,” Hakoda’s voice is a whisper, keeping it low so as to not wake anybody around the camp. 

“Yeah?” 

His father pauses for a second, mulling over the words. “I just wanted to tell you, I’m proud of you. What you and your friends did today was… incredible.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Sokka chuckles. “I guess I’m kinda proud of us too. That we actually did it, you know?”

“You should be proud,” Hakoda insists. “That was no small feat, for any of you.”

Sokka cards his hand through her hair again, and Suki revels in the contact, breathing out in the barest of contented sighs. 

“Dad, this is going to sound pretty weird,” Sokka’s voice has that tone Suki remembers vividly, that voice that holds all the seriousness in the world. “But, do you… like Suki?”

That was not what she was expecting. Though, in hindsight, maybe she should have. Hakoda means the world to Sokka, and his father’s approval is important to him. Of course he’d ask.

Hakoda gives a light chuckle. “Not that it matters, son. Who you’re dating shouldn’t depend on whether I approve or not.”

“We’re not dating!” Sokka protests quickly, hand dragging through her hair. A silence sounds, likely Hakoda pinning his son with a stare. “Okay, we’re kinda dating. I think. It’s not official yet.”

_Note to self: actually ask Sokka out in the morning._

“Anyway,” His father continues, “not that it really matters, but yes. I like her. She’s an incredible warrior, and all the other Kyoshi warriors spoke highly of her in prison.”

And that’s when Suki remembers specifically why she doesn’t indulge herself. Her girls are still stuck in prison, at the mercy of Azula. She shouldn’t be here, enjoying the warmth of another person and fingers combing her hair.

Sokka gives a soft laugh, more a relieved chuckle than anything. “I really like her too, Dad.”

Suki’s heart clenches, and she resists the urge to bolt upright and wrap her arms around him, this absolutely incredibly boy that’s somehow hers. 

“You two should go get some sleep.” Hakoda presses gently, definitely an order and not a suggestion.

“Alright. Goodnight, Dad.” And suddenly Sokka’s standing up and scooping her into his arms, cradling her to his chest so she feels small, small in a good way. Sometimes it’s good to feel small. 

He puts her down on a bedroll, placed right next to his. He tucks her blanket around her shoulder, squeezes her hand once, and slips inside his own sleeping bag. 

“Goodnight, Suki,” he says, even though he still thinks she’s asleep. “See you in the morning.”

He falls asleep easily and quickly, breathing slow and even in a matter of minutes. But even in sleep, she doesn’t miss how his hand finds hers in the dark, gripping with a strength that says _I’m here, I’m right here. I’ve got you._

She falls asleep then, for real this time. Her body curls towards his, their shapes fitting perfectly together. 

They’ll get through this, Suki decides. Win this war, free her girls. Until then, with the time they have left, she’ll let herself be spoiled, just a bit, by the comfort she finds when Sokka’s fingers twine with her own.


End file.
